1. Technical Field
The present teaching relates to methods, systems, and programming for seamless browsing.
Particularly, the present teaching is directed to methods, systems, and programming for enabling seamless continuation of a browser session and access to search and browser history between the devices of a user.
2. Discussion of Technical Background
Users are increasingly using multiple devices to search and browse the internet. Users, however, suffer from a lack of connectedness between devices so that browsing by a user on a device is independent of the browsing of the user on any other device. A users session on one device is isolated and fragmented from browsing sessions on other devices. The user has to re-start completely a browsing session when moving to another device, with no access to history or state. The above is frustrating for the user. Further, each time the user switches device, the user may change service provider purely because of the interruption. For a service provider integrated browsing between devices would allow both the user and the service provider to maintain a continuous browsing session, enhancing the user's experience, and allowing the service provider to keep the user from moving to another service provider. For the service provider, continuous browsing across devices also allows more consistent data about the user to be collected across all of the devices of the user. The service provider is able to track continuous browsing rather than seeing fragments of browsing sessions on different devices. This allows the service provider to provide a better service to the user, and so attract more users. The service provider is also able to provide better-targeted advertising to the user and therefore is able to enhance revenues and profits.